


🏆 Girls💎Night Out🌕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Addison is kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn't like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop.Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.On the surface, Wynter seems like a mean, serious and ruthless werewolf. But actually, she is a big ball of heart, soul, and love. She cares a lot for her friends and pack mates. Because she cares so much, she can't really contain her emotions. She tends to get too energetic about things she loves. She is extremely proud to be a werewolf like many others in her p
Kudos: 1





	🏆 Girls💎Night Out🌕

Addison, Evie and Wynter decide to go shopping then to the movies then back home to enjoy singing and dancing then pillow fight then to bed to sleep after the fun time they had Evie chose what outfits to get all 3 of them, Addison chose what movie they see then Wynter chose what song they should sing and dance too she chose, "The New Kid In Town."

After they sang and danced they had a pillow fight then got ready for bed and fell asleep.


End file.
